


Gore and Glory

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Leverage Crossover, Other, Polyamory, Warning: violence, aro lydia, demiromantic pan allison, grey/ace kira, heist force au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are fast, they are feral, they are fatal. During the day, they sleep in late and watch movies together. During the nights, they take down the bad guys that the law won't face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gore and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Aro/Ace identities prompt in the Teen Wolf Polyamory Week.

**Target: Triskelion Laboratories**

> _Ran by Peter Hale, Triskelion is known (among those who know) to be one of the shadiest research laboratories in California. They’ve reportedly used patients in mental institutions as research subjects, contaminated the water supply with some of their experimental toxins and even freed animals they’ve infected with new viruses back into the woods._
> 
> _Triskelion used to be on Laura Hale’s hands, and it was a fairly ethical corporation. After her death under dark circumstances, the leadership should have gone to her younger brother, Derek Hale, but he declined it for reasons unknown and gave the rights to his uncle. It’s fairly certain that Peter was both involved in his sister’s murder and the reasons that drove his nephew out of the corporation and out of Beacon Hills._

 

“The Target report is great, Lydia. It’s objective and unbiased and all that. But, are we going to tell Kira the rest of the story?”

Lydia purses her lips without moving her eyes from the screen. Peter Hale’s grinning face accompanies the profile she’s built. It makes her nauseous. After a few seconds of staring at the man’s eyes, she nods.

“I don’t want her to think that I don’t trust her, or that I care less for her than for you,” Allison nods in understanding, even though Lydia can’t see her. She steps forward, to stand right behind Lydia’s chair, and rests her hands on her partner’s shoulders. The balance of their relationship is delicate at best, but it will work as long as there is mutual trust.

 

**Codename: Foxface**

 

She climbs the last few inches of the rope more carefully. They have the blueprints of the building and the security system, but they’re not always so perfectly accurate, and she doesn’t want to trigger a movement sensor from the first step. She peeks over the wall and scans the surroundings. The shades she’s wearing (Lydia’s design) are night-vision, but they have a few extra gadgets. Detecting the power pulses of electronic devices is one of those.

After she’s made sure that there isn’t a camera or movement detector anywhere near, she drops the backpack with her equipment and then jumps herself. She lands with a soft thud, and the mask that covers her nose and mouth slips a little. She fixes it so that the fox’s grinning mouth covers the exact place where her toothy smile is. She speaks into the mic.

“I’m in,” she whispers, standing up slowly. She leaves the bag on the floor and tiptoes up to the nearest camera, moving low so that it won’t catch her. She palms at the back pocket of her jeans until she finds a small, plastic oval, and takes it out swiftly. It takes her a second to press the tiny button on its side and jump to stick it to the camera.

“Banshee, is it working?” She asks, retreating back out of the camera’s range. The bug is designed to set the camera so it freezes on a frame five seconds earlier, so that Kira’s hand doesn’t appear on the monitors. The click of Lydia’s tongue against the roof of her mouth sounds on the earpiece, and Kira moves on.

It takes her about two minutes to cover all the cameras while avoiding the sensors. She takes her time to go back for her backpack, and moves back to the center of the roof with it. Setting up the machine is slow, but once it’s working, it’ll give them forty-five minutes to work with. Lydia sing-songs something in her ear; and Kira smiles to herself.

She feels the electric pulse surge from the machine, and hears Lydia’s affirmative hum a second later. She throws a fist up to the air, celebrating that all the sensors are deactivated, and lets a low “yay” out. Lydia giggles.

 

**Codename: Silver Bullet**

 

As soon as Lydia confirms that the roof is cleared, Allison does a last check of her weapons and grabs the rope. She’s been waiting on a ledge a few floors down, more impatient than of usual. She’s always a little anxious before an operation (the fight is a thrill and winning feels terribly good), but this is personal. This asshole screwed with her partner’s life, and now she’s going to wreck him.

“This is not a personal vendetta. Don’t get too reckless, please,” Lydia says on the intercom, as if she could listen to her thoughts. A few seconds later, just as Allison climbs the wall to the roof and jumps in, Kira’s voice comes in.

“Silver Bullet, I left the door to the elevator’s engine open. Gave the security guard enough volts for her not to wake up in a while, but you should tie her up when you get in.” The sound of metal against metal sounds on the shared intercom, and Allison rushes towards the open door on the other side of the roof. “Everything okay,” Kira says, softly, and Allison breathes a sigh of relief. “The lights are about to go out, ladies. In three, two,” Kira doesn’t finish the countdown but, just as Allison steps into the elevator’s engine room, the light bulb hanging on a corner flickers and goes out. Her shades’ night mode kicks in, turning the world a pale shade of green.

“I cut off the silent alarm but it’s just a matter of time until someone notices and reports that something is going on. Hurry up,” Lydia says to them, her tone calm and collected. Allison hums an affirmative response and kneels down to tie the unconscious guard down.

 

**Codename: Banshee**

 

She knows that Allison and Kira enjoy this, but Lydia never has. She likes the results, she feels good knowing that they’ve taken out one of the bad guys, that they’re creating some kind of leverage. But she doesn’t enjoy the missions as they’re happening.

She’s busy wishing she was there, in the scene, protecting her partners. She worries about something cutting off communications; or one of her programs developing a bug and ruining the gadgets that aid them on the field. Even as she gives the instructions and guides them through, she keeps asking herself “what if I miscalculated the number of guards? what if I can’t stop the alarms in time? what if? what if?”

“Banshee, we’ve taken out six of the eight guards,” Allison informs. She sounds a little breathless. The red dots that position them on the map Lydia’s made of the building are together, standing just where a hallway branches in two pathways.

“Turn left, then up the stairs. Hale’s office is at the end of the fifteenth floor’s hallway.”

As she listens to her partners’ steps on the intercom, Lydia takes a few calming breaths. “This is not a personal vendetta, this is not a personal vendetta,” she repeats like a mantra inside her head.

**Codename: Foxface**

 

Allison squeezes her hand as they walk down the hallway. Kira doesn’t know if she’s asking for reassurance or offering it. Maybe she’s trying to do both. She squeezes back, anyways. They stop to a halt before the closed doors. Kira looks at her. Even with the black bandana covering her mouth and the shades darkening her eyes; Kira can still tell that Allison is worried.

She knows the story (how Hale blackmailed Lydia’s family, how he manipulated and threatened her, how he got away with it and Lydia spent years too scared to talk about it), and she knows what Allison is capable of. She doesn’t know if she’s done it before or not, but Allison isn’t afraid of killing. She is, though, afraid of Kira seeing her.

Kira doesn’t care much for kisses. She prefers holding hands and hugs and cuddles, but kisses don’t really mean much to her. They don’t bother her, though, so Kira slides down her mask and steps forward, sliding Allison’s bandana down to her chin too. She stands on her tiptoes and places a soft kiss on her lips, just a second-long touch before stepping back.

“I don’t care what you do. I’m with you,” she whispers, before rearranging her mask. Allison smiles and nods, but doesn’t put her bandana back in place. With her face uncovered, she turns around to kick the door open.

**Codename: Silver Bullet**

 

Peter Hale rests his feet on the desk, his face illuminated by the screen of the e-reader held on his left hand. On his right he has a small caliber Smith and Wesson, loosely pointed at them. Allison smirks.

“Put that down, Hale, you don’t want to hurt yourself,” she says, and the man obeys. Allison can see Kira on the corner of her eye, moving to the side. “Slide the gun over here,” Allison orders. As soon as the handgun is out of Peter’s reach, Kira moves towards the desk.

“Stand up, come on.” She throws her head back a little, looks down at Hale and signals him to stand with the gun on her right hand while she disarms his weapon with the left. The case hits the desk with a loud bang.

“Now, come over here and tell my lady Fox where you hide the keys to all those drawers,” Allison says; her tone sweet and menacing.

 

**Codename: Banshee**

 

Her code takes about five minutes to override all the security checks and firewalls in Hale’s database, but it gets them in. Allison’s removed the mic from her mouth, and her voice sounds muffled, but Kira tells her in little whispers as she finds new USB drives and pockets memory cards. According to Lydia’s screen, it’ll take them another three minutes before they’ve copied all the important information in Hale’s intranet to Kira’s hard-drive.

The pained scream of a man sounds in the intercom and Lydia hears Kira hold her breath. She’s never cared much for violence, but she wishes she could see. Just for a little bit. Instead, she leans over towards the microphone.

“Now would be a great time to get the money, too,” she says, and Kira hums. “Tonight’s account number is…”

As Lydia reads the digits to Kira, she can hear Hale’s muffled whimpers in the background. Just this once, it’s not the idea of giving those corrupt millions to hospitals and charities that make her smile. But just this once.

**Mission status: Accomplished**

 

Lydia opens the back doors of the van a second before Allison and Kira arrive, and they jump in without missing a beat. Kira leaves the bag with the computer and the files on the side, and drops the rest of the equipment wherever. Allison doesn’t stop to drop her weapons, and instead takes Lydia’s face between her bloody hands and plants a kiss on her lips.

“I’ll drive,” Kira says with a little smile. While her partners share a kiss that Kira would totally qualify as gross if it was between any other people, she goes to lock the doors and then slides between the seats and takes her place behind the wheel. The sirens are approaching.

She starts the engine and drives as fast as she dares, but she doesn’t go as fast as Lydia or Allison would. When Lydia leans over between the sweats and places a soft kiss to her cheek, though, she just might step a little harder on the pedal.


End file.
